


Keep Me Awake

by PurpleShaqJock



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Hospital blowjobs, Hurt Danny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleShaqJock/pseuds/PurpleShaqJock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets a concussion on the job. Steve does a little bit more than keep him awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the hits, kudos, comments and suggestions in my other story; Danny's Lunch Date. You Rock!
> 
> The info about concussions and first aid may be very incorrect so please don't take my word for it.
> 
> Not Beta'd.

Slow down." Danny shouted.

"And lose this asshole? No chance." Steve replied and stepped on the gas.

"If you continue at this speed, all we'll be catching today will be a telephone pole." Danny complained as he leaned his hands on the roof of the camaro.

"You know, for a cop with your resumé, you really are a baby sometimes." Steve said.

"And for a Navy SEAL with your reputation, you really are dense sometimes. What good are we if we end up wrapped around a pole?"

"Did you just call me dense?"

"Did you just call me a baby?"

"That's because you're one, Danno. All you do is complain."

"Of course I'm gonna complain when I'm being chauffered around by a neanderthal maniac. "

"What's wrong with the way I drive?" Steve asked.

"What's wrong with—I can't believe this guy." He said to no one in particular.

"Listen to me." Danny said and turned to Steve. "Been there, done that, okay? I hate to remind you, Steven, but beyond you and your little regard for both our lives, I have a daughter and her name is Grace. I don't want her to ever have to know how it is like to lose a parent."

Steve laughed. "You know what you are, Danno? You're one great big drama queen."

"Oh, I'm a drama queen." Danny stated, laughing. "Let me tell you something my friend,—"

Danny did not get to finish that sentence as suddenly, Steve swerved in front of the perp's car and got out pointing a gun at him. In a span of minutes, he had apprehended the suspect.

It was only after he had handed him to Duke that he looked back and realized that Danny was not behind him like he usually was. He looked back inside the car and gasped.

Danny lay back in the seat, seemingly unconscious. Steve ran back and yanked the passenger door open and felt his pulse.

"Danny." He called as he lay light pats in his cheek.

"Open your eyes, Danny." He called again when Danny failed to respond. He shook him a little more roughly but received no response.

"Someone call an ambulance!" He shouted and Kono dialed the emergency number as she and Chin ran over to the camaro.

"What happened?" Chin asked. "I think he hit his head on the dashboard." Steve replied and got up. "Where's the ambulance?"

"It's on its way." Kono replied. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"I don't know." Steve replied. "Shit. This is all my fault. He kept telling me to slow down but I kept stepping on the gas just to rile him up. If something happens to him, Chin—"

"He's gonna be fine. He's a tough one that one." Chin assured when they heard the ambulance approaching.

The medics performed first aid and just as they were loading him into the ambulance, Danny came to and coughed out some blood.

Steve was on his side in an instant. "Danny."

"Back up, commander." The medic ordered as he unstrapped Danny and turned him on his side.

Immediately, Danny threw up everything he had eaten, retching when he had nothing more to puke. Steve stood there, watching helplessly as the medics worked on him.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"He's suffered a concussion, commander. Waking up has probably saved his life. We'll take him to the hospital for further tests."

"I'm riding with him." Steve told his team and got inside the ambulance.

He looked at Danny who looked pale and whispered. "Hey, buddy."

"What happened?" Danny managed.

"You hit your head on the dashboard."

"It's your driving skills and your incapacity to take me seriously. I always said you'd kill me one day, you animal." Danny scolded.

"You're not dead yet, Danny."

"No, but my head hurts like a bitch and I'm nauseous and I just wanna go back to sleep."

"You have a concussion, detective. It's paramount that you stay awake."

"Great." Danny muttered as the ambulance pulled at the Medical center.

He was wheeled in and the doctor performed tests on him for a long time before he emerged and summoned Steve, who was with the rest of the team, Kamekona, Max and Amber.

"Detective Williams is very lucky to be alive. Coming to and throwing up helped him a great deal. He has no internal bleeding or broken bones but he needs to stay awake until I give the okay for him to go to sleep."

"I'll make sure he stays awake." Steve promised and a few minutes later, they were milled around Danny fussing over him.

"I'm fine, guys. I just need a little sleep."

"Well, too bad, Jersey. Doc says no sleep until he gives the okay." Amber replied and kissed his forehead.

"Story of my life. I'm happy to see you though, doll." Danny replied and smiled sweetly at Amber.

Steve looked at them and felt something choke him. He coughed as everyone turned to him. He lifted his hand and pointed at his throat.

"Saliva went down the wrong pipe. How are you feeling, Danno?" He asked as he approached his partner.

"Like death warmed over." Danny replied and instantly regretted it when he saw the guilt on Steve's face.

"I'm fine, Steve. I'm gonna be if you'll stay and keep me awake."

"Of course I'll stay." Steve quickly replied.

Danny bid the others good night and kissed Amber. He watched them leave and sighed. "I thought they'd never leave."

Steve smiled. "Feeling smothered already?"

Danny smiled back. "I love them but they're too loud."

There was a minute's silence before Steve cleared his throat.

"Danny,"

"Don't."

"Please,"

"Not now, Steve. I'm sleepy and what I need right now is for you to find a way to keep me awake."

"Okay. What do you need?"

"I'm kinda cold in here and I need your freakishly large build to come here and keep me warm."

Danny watched in amusement as Steve quietly did as he was told. Once he was in position, he pulled Danny to him and put his arms around him.

"Your silence is a sure way to keep me wide awake, Steve."

Steve sighed. "I'm sorry, Danny. I'm just— I feel so responsible."

Danny sat up and looked into Steve's eyes. "I'm not gonna say it's not your fault that I'm here because it is, Steve. But it's not entirely your fault. I should have had my seat belt on."

"Still." Steve said. "I should've listened to you and slowed down. I'm sorry, Danny."

"Didn't I tell you not to apologize to me?" Danny asked.

"You're right, I'm sorry—Shit. Sor—."

Danny laughed. "You, babe, are completely and utterly hopeless."

"Hopeless?" Steve asked amusedly.

"Yeah. You're a hopeless goof. Saliva going down the wrong pipe?"

"It did choke me, Danno." Steve defended himself.

"Right." Danny replied and they both laughed. After a minute of silence, Danny looked up at Steve. "I want you to do something for me, Steve."

"Anything."

Danny took Steve's hand and guided it downwards. Steve felt his hand rest on Danny's crotch and he immediately snatched it away.

"Danny."

"Touch me."

"Danno,"

"I want you to, Steve. I know that you want to. You've wanted to for sometime."

"But,"

"No buts." He saw the look of fear on Steve's face and added quickly. "It's gonna keep me awake."

"What if someone comes in, Danny? What about Amber?"

"I'm lying in a hospital bed with you, Steve. Not her."

Steve sighed. "I'm scared."

"Of Amber?"

"No. I'm scared that if I go there with you I won't wanna stop. I don't want this to be a one time thing, Danny."

"It won't be, I promise."

Steve hesitated.

"Please, babe." Danny pleaded. "I need this. I need you."

Steve hesitated just a second longer then nodded. "Okay."

Danny smiled and lay back on the sheets as Steve traced his hand down Danny's stomach to his crotch. He rubbed him through the hospital garb and felt Danny harden.

He looked at Danny, whose eyes were closed and panicked. "Eyes open, Danno."

Danny opened his eyes and looked into Steve's and what Steve saw there was pure unadulterated passion. His heart beat faster as he lifted the garb and took hold of Danny's cock and started stroking it.

He started with slow lazy strokes as he watched Danny's face and kept increasing the pace when he heard the little moans that Danny emitted.

"Yeah." Danny moaned as Steve gathered the precum and smeared it all over the head.

"You like that?" Steve asked as he massaged the head.

"Yeah, I like it. I like it a lot."

"Good." Steve closed his fist on Danny's dick and smiled when he felt Danny thrust into his fist.

"Eager, are we?"

"I've often wondered how it feels to get a blow job from you so yeah, I'm eager."

Steve fisted Danny's cock, his hand gaining momentum every time Danny moaned. He gave it a few more firm strokes before he abandoned it.

"Don't stop." Danny moaned. "Why'd you stop?"

"I got something better, Danno." Steve said and slid under the covers. He lowered his mouth on the head of Danny's dick and swirled his tongue around it, teasing the slit.

"Fuck."

Steve smiled and inched his mouth further down until he felt Danny's prickly pubes around his mouth.

"Holy— Steve, fuck." Danny breathed out as he held Steve's face in place and thrust into his mouth. Steve let himself be mouth fucked by Danny until he could not hold his breath anymore.

 He came up for air and stroked Danny's dick before putting it back in his mouth. He sucked him, hollowing his cheeks to accommodate him better and bobbed up and down, licking the vein along the base of his cock. 

Danny kept thrusting into his mouth and let out loud wanton moans as his stomach tightened, a sign that he was close. 

"Gah. I'm so close, Steve."

Steve deep throated him again and that did it for Danny as he shot his warm pearly seed into Steve's mouth.

When he made sure Danny was completely empty, he came back up and kissed him, letting Danny taste himself on his tongue.

They kissed for a while until Danny came back from his post orgasmic haze.

"Wow." Danny said as he wiped the droplets of sweat on his forehead.

"Was it good?"

"Good? No, it wasn't good, Steve." Danny replied. "It was amazing."

Steve smiled and kissed him again. "Good. Because that's just the beginning."

Danny smiled and pushed his hand down on Steve's hardness. "Your turn."

Just as he was unbuckling Steve's belt, they heard the door open and the doctor entered. He pretended not to see Danny's hand leave Steve's crotch under the thin sheet or the nice big tent Steve had pitched when he got off the bed to allow him room to tend to Danny.

The doctor examined Danny's eyes, and satisfied, he turned off the flash light. "Well, detective Williams, seems the worst has passed. It's okay to get some rest now."

Danny thanked him and waited for him to leave the room, then looked at Steve.

"Come here, babe. We still have some unfinished business."

Steve smiled. "It's fine, Danno. You don't have to. You've been through quite an ordeal and you need to get some sleep."

"But,"

"It's fine. We'll have many more times like that. Right?"

The uncertainty in Steve's voice made Danny get out of bed and walk slowly to him.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked as he took a quick step towards Danny and put his arms around him. "Please go back to bed."

Danny sagged against his chest. "I will go back to bed when you stop it."

"Stop what?" Steve asked as he guided Danny back to bed."

"Second guessing yourself and what we did. I wanted it. I want more with you, Steve, much more. Unless you don't—"

"I do." Steve replied quickly.

"Good. Because when I get out of here, you and I are gonna talk and fuck, then talk some more and fuck some more, then—"

"Ok. I get it." Steve said, smiling. He put Danny back to bed and tucked him in. They kissed passionately, pouring every longing and every desire into that kiss. "Get some sleep, Danno."

Steve sat on the small chair next to the bed watching, long after Danny had fallen asleep. He shuddered at how horribly wrong things could have gone if Danny had not woken up.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me your thoughts.  
> There will be a sequel for that so, watch this space :-)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
